


Ember's rise, as the bodies fall

by The_Irish_scot



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Aquaphobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Please tell me what tags i miss, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_scot/pseuds/The_Irish_scot
Summary: A new home and a new "family", what was missing from this nice picture, ah that's right, the fact that this home is filled to the brim with freakish murderers, and he is no exception, he has no real name as a few of the others do, but he will think of one in time, for now they refer to him as "napalm".
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dust to Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984600) by [gravemaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravemaiden/pseuds/gravemaiden). 



I walk through the dark forest with my black trench flowing in the wind, my combat boots crushing twigs and fallen leaves with every step I take, my black jeans on my legs, and finally my tight blue short sleeve shirt, I reach behind my head to tighten the strap to my gas mask with a sharp tooth smile with blood dripping from it that I painted on the mouth of the mask, I can feel the roughness of my skin from when I was burned long ago, I tighten my fingerless gloves and hold my flamethrower on my shoulder using my left hand as I take my large kukari out of the tree to my right.

I continue to walk around the forest until I start to sence my target, this little twat who escaped his wife and home's fate, I can sence him about a yard away behind a tree, I tighten my hold on my kukari and walk over to him, "stop running already, I won't get tired, and I NEVER let a victim escape me, of course a few may have escaped my flames, but it was only a matter of time before they met either my flame in some other way, or my knife's edge." I warn, he doesn't answer me but I can sence that he hasn't moved, I move closer until I am behind the same tree, I raise my kukari, and quickly round the tree, and the man turns to see me, he screams only for a moment before I slash my knife at his throat, and that was it, my knife goes through his neck and sticks into the tree, I look at the man to see his head gone and his body falls to the ground, I look on the ground to see the head, I pick it up and place it on the man's chest, I sheathe my kukari and move the body into a more open area and place large rocks around him so the fire doesn't spread, I reach into my trench coat and pull out a large bottle of gasoline, I pour some if the gas on the bodies chest and severed head, I place the cap back onto the bottle and put it back into my coat, I reach into my pants pocket and pull out a match, I strike it on my boot to light it and throw it onto the body, I leave the area until I sence a presence, I turn around and grab the handle of my flamethrower with one hand and point it at the trees, "come out now, I may have wanted to leave no trace but don't think me above starting a forest fire." I warn, the trees begin to move as an incredibly tall man in a black suit walks out, he has no face and pale skin, this thing is taller than me, and I'm 7ft 4in this guy's a solid 9 to 10ft, "who, or what are you?" I ask is with my weapon still raised, "I am the slender man." The man...says? This thing just congered the words into my head, how did it do that, "what do you want?" I ask firmly, "I want you to join us." He says, "join you, ha, that's rich, I don't know what you even are, why would I join someone who just walked up to me after a kill and asked politely?" I say mockingly, "because we are like you." He says, "like me, ha ha, man your just a professional comedian aren't you, your not like me, I'm a man who was burned at a young age and now I travel, burning buildings with the inhabitants still inside, and I do...well that" I point to the burning corpse, "to the people who unfortunately escape, only sometimes I leave them alive before their burnned, I just didn't want this one to run again." I finish, "I apologize for the confusion, I mean we are like you, in the since that we are all murderers." Slender man says, I lower my flamethrower slightly and raise an eyebrow but I don't think he can see that, "what do you mean? You live with other murderers?" I ask, "yes, I am one as well, we all have our reasons for what we do and why we are like the way we are, and being together with people like yourself lets us act more civil, so will you join us?" He asks, I stare at him for a moment considering my options, I lower my flamethrower and hold it by the carrying handle on the top of the gun, I walk closer to him and look up at him, "take me to them, then I'll make my decision." I say, slender man nods and turns left, he begins walking and he waves me forward.

We've been walking for nearly an hour, I wasn't lieing when I said I don't get tired, but that doesn't mean I don't get bored, I look up into the night sky while still following slender man, until he stops and I bump into him, I go around him and see a large white house, it doesn't have a second floor, but it's big for just a one story house, it seems to be in decent shape besides some loose boards here and there but it seems like a nice enough place, "welcome to our home." Slender says, "not bad, how long did it take to get it into this shape?" I ask, "not long, it wasn't too broken down when we found it, we just repaired what needed repairs and got furniture and cable, it truly is home." Slender explains, I loom back at the house and think about his offer, its getting more tempting to accept, "I want to meet the others you mentioned, then I'll give you my answer." I say, slender nods and walks to the front door, I follow him to the door and he opens it and crouches down to get through, "good to know I'm not the only one who has to duck to get into houses." I say, I duck and walk into the house, the living room is pretty basic a light on the ceiling, lamp and end table by a couch, and TV in front of said couch, which was on and someone was watching it, "Jack could you gather everyone, I have someone for you all to meet." Slender says, the man looks back and stands up, the guy who slender called Jack has a black hoodie, blue jeans and boots on, he has grey skin and brown hair, he smiles at me and I can see his black sharp teeth, "sure slendy, just hold on here." Jack says, he walks through a doorway to the far left of the couch, we wait for a while until Jack returns with a full group of people, "hello everyone, I'd like to introduce you to a new pasta I've found." Slender says, pasta? Okay weird but whatever floats his boat, "everyone, this is...uh." Slender stops, he looks over to me and I can see him start to sweat, "just call me napalm, I don't remember my real name." I finish for him, "napalm, this is Jeff-" slender raises a hand presenting a man with pure white skin, long black hair, and a smile carved into his face, he's wearing a white hoodie, black dress pants and shoes, he waves at me before crossing his arms, "Jack-" slender moves his hand to Jack, "clockwork-" he moves his hand to a girl with...a clock in her eye? She has long brown hair, a furry baige jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers, "Toby-" this kid has a slight twitch when he is introduced, he has short brown hair, orange goggles, a face mask, a black jacket, dark baige cargo pants, and black sneakers, "hoodie-" as the name suggests he has a yellow hoodie with the hood up, some kind of mask sewn into the hood, blue jeans and white sneakers, "masky-" he has a yellow-ish brown jacket, white T-shirt, dark brown pants, and black dress shoes, "and...uh where is BEN?" Slender asks, "he decided to crash early while you were gone." Clockwork says, slender shrugs and turns to me, "well it won't hurt to hiss one person, I'll just introduce you to him tomorrow." Slender says, "nice to meet you all, hope we can get along." I say, they all nod and turn to walk away, "so does that mean-" "yeah, I'll stay, pretty hard with so many benefits." I say, slender nods and starts to walk away, "follow me, I will show you to your room." He says, I follow him through the doorway, and we turn left I to a hallway with a lot of doors in it, slender goes to the closest one and opens it, the room is pretty bare with only a computer table on the back wall, and a bed on the right wall with a nightstand and lamp beside it, there are two windows beside the desk with red curtains, "this will be your room, it doesn't have much but you can use the money you earn from selling what you've scavenged to do with as you please." Slender says, "uh scavenged?" I ask, "yes...why?" He asks, "you didn't see how I took out that guy's family did you? I burrned down their house." I say, "oh that is not a problem, I give everyone a weakly pay, the scavenging is just extra for you." He says, "wait so your paying us to be murderers?" I ask "yes." "Alright this place is great." I say with a smile, "I'm glad you think so, its getting late why don't you turn in, have a good night." Slender says as he leaves, I place my flamethrower on the floor on its side, I remove my coat, shirt, gloves and shoes, I climb Into bed and take my mask off and place it on the nightstand before turning the light off and sleeping, this place will make a great home.


	2. a normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slender man told me that people here act "civil" because we are all the same, now there has only been one thing on my mind since he told me that, 'how the hell does a pale man with a carved smile, an eyeless man, and whatever the hell slender is act civil?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this is mostly filler

I wake up to an unfamiliar ceiling I sit up and look around, I see my mask on the nightstand beside me, I grab it and put it on, I look around the room until I remember what happened to me last night, slender man and the other people of this house, I stand up and putnon my clothes leaving out my coat because it's still day time so I'm not going anywhere, I leave my room and head toward the living room, on the couch I see a blonde man with a white T-shirt, sweat pants and sneakers watching tv, I walk over to him and Pat the back of the couch,

"hello, don't think I met you yesterday." I say, the guy turns around to see me and I can see his eyes, they are pitch black with black ooze coming out of them, he also has red iris',

"no I didn't meet you, I'm BEN." He introduces, "I'm napalm." I say, I sit next to him and he looks over at me,

"God, why do we keep getting people with fucked up bodies?" He asks, "what do you mean?' I ask, "well Jeff has his face and skin, Jack has his eyes, and clockwork...actually her's isn't that bad, but then there's your whole body." He says pointing at me, "ha, you should have seen the other guy, I made him wish his body was like mine." I say with a dark smile under my mask, "nice, so what did you do?" He asks, I shrug and lean back on the couch, "I'll tell you the whole story some other time, its pretty long." I say,

he shrugs and looks back at the TV, when he turns away I see his ears, they look like elf ears or something like that, I look to the tv and whatever BEN was watching went to commercial or ended,

"coming up next, doctor Phil." The announcer says, "ah hell." BEN says, he looks in the couch then to the end table, he then looks over to me, "hey is the remote over there anywhere?" He asks, I look to my left and don't see anything, I look over the arm rest to the floor and still nothing,

"no sorry." I say, "crap, it probably slif under the couch again." He says, I stand up and help him up, "I'll lift, you look." I say, he raises an eyebrow and looks to the floor under the couch, I crouch down and grab the underside of the couch with one hand,

"there's nothing on the couch right?" I ask, BEN looks on the couch and back at me, "no, you sure you can do this?" He asks, I smirk at him, although he can't see it, I lift the couch with ease and lift it to my head and stand up, "pretty sure I can." I say smugly, BEN looks at me wide eyed then goes to search under the couch,

"ah found it." BEN declares, BEN starts to move so he isn't under the couch, "what the hell?" A woman's voice asks, I look over my shoulder and see clockwork looking at me with her eyebrow raised,

"the remote slid under the couch." I say, she still looks at me confused, "ooookaaay." She draws out, be stands up and smiles at me, "thanks man, oh hey Natalie." BEN greets, I put the couch back down and me and BEN sit down and clockwork sits down next to me on the couch,

"you gonna play something?" She asks "yeah, you wanna play?" BEN asks, "sure what do you wanna play?" She asks, "dunno, what do you wanna play newbie?" BEN asks, I look over at him, "me? You sure?" I ask, "yeah, I know it can get boring just watching someone, and I've been told watching clockwork play is pretty cringey." BEN says, "fuck you Zelda." Clockwork says, zelda? Is that an inside joke because BEN laughed,

oh well I stand up and walk over to the tv, I didn't notice this but there are a shit ton of consoles and games, a ps4, ps3, PS2, sness classic, are all of these BEN's, I look through the games and find one that catches my eye, I pull it out and look at the case, divinity, it looks like what happens when dnd and any koei game had a baby, hell yeah I pick this,

"how blut this one?" I ask showing them the game, "you wanna play that?" BEN asks sounding exited, "uh yes why?" I ask, "YES, I already like the new guy." Clockwork says, "yeah lets play, let me go get Toby." BEN says, he stands up and leaves the room, "what was that about?" I ask,

"BEN, Toby, and I have been wanting to play divinity for a while and we wanted a fourth player, but everyone else in the house has a stick up their asses when it comes to strategy games, so we're super excited." Clockwork says, BEN comes back and...without toby, "he's in the shower, he's just as exited, let get it ready while we wait." BEN says, we start the ps4 and I create a profile, and of course I pick a guy wearing a gas mask with his head tilted, we put the game in and wait for Toby,

I am pulled back by someone wrapping their arms around my neck and pulling me back slightly strangling me, "I l-love this g-guy!" Toby declares loudly, "alright let him go and let's play." Clockwork says, Toby holds me tighter only to sniff and reel back, "God damn, d-didn't you shower?" Toby asks, I look down at the ground and I feel a pull on my chest,

"I...I have...problems with having liquid poured over me." I admit, everyone looks at me and they pout, "hey don't worry, you don't have to shower, if you want to get cleaned up we can wait." BEN says, "yeah don't worry about it, do you want to get cleaned first?" Clockwork asks, "I don't have any spare clothes anyway." I say, "I'll just sit on the floor since I'm the tallest, and I'll sit far enough away so you cant smell me." I continue,

I slide onto the floor and move away from the couch and a little closer to the tv, Toby vaults over the couch and sits where I was seconds ago, "sorry about that, I didn't mean to be rude." Toby says, "its fine, in truth I couldn't bathe at all before I came here so o just forgot." I admit,

We start the game and we all begin to choose or create a character, and of course this being an strategy RPG, all four of us choose to create a character, I go with a lizard race and I make him light blue with a deep voice, Toby makes a dwarf with no beard, long hair, and a higher voice, BEN chooses an elf ironically with braided hair and a short beard, with an average voice,clockwork chooses a skeleton human an she has no hair obviously, and a bejeweled as hell skull, with a deep voice, we start the game as prisoners on a ship, awesome two minutes in and we've already been arrested, we all wake up in a torcher room of some kind and are released by some Templar looking woman, only after we are released from our weird stretcher things, a severed skull on a shelf starts talking to clockwork's character, it tells her to keep her bandages on so no one knows she's a skeleton, we wonder around the first deck doing the tutorial and the first tutorial fight, apparently Toby gave his character some kind of power that lets him talk to animals, and he talked to a smart ass sheep, I wonder if I'll get in trouble for "randomly" finding some mutton, we play for a while until we are I the first town, well I say town but it's really just a slave encampment, wow this game just starts you off with a shot storm doesn't it, not that I'm complaining, its kinda nice starting a game with the cards against you, gives me the feeling that I have to try extra hard, we play for even more and I already feel we may be a little over powered, we all picked different classes and we've been sticking with what the classes recommend, like BEN, I didn't read what class he was but they start with a crossbow, he's been taking advantage of the lack of bow and ranged users whenever were in a fight, clockwork picked an assassin, so she can sneak behind people and do extra damage with her abilities, Toby picked a sorcerer, and has been laying down oil traps only to have the enemy gather in it and set it on fire, I however have made a bit of a ranged tank, I chose a class called a polymorpher, they can turn their bodies into different animal parts like his arm into a squid arm and launch the enemies away from him, but I also messed with my stats so I can use magic as well, and of course I picked pyromancy, I can throw fire balls and help Toby when he sets up a trap, or I can just, fucking throw it across the battlefield and kill a guy trying to flank us, my favorite is something only the lizard race can do, they can summon, a fucking dragon head and breath fire on their enemies, although the game does have friendly fire and we don't know how to cut if off, we're extra careful about hitting each other, although I'm still basically a warrior class so I'm mostly in the middle of the battlefield hacking away at the enemy and alot of the time I make sacrifices, mostly just me not being able to move and Toby has to blow me up along with the while enemy squad, surprisingly I haven't died from it yet so that's a plus,

We are in the middle of a cave on a side quest when slender comes into the room, "napalm, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asks, "yeah sure." I say, I stand up and walk over to the doorway, "don't rob me of my loot, and wait til I get back if a fight starts." I say over my shoulder, I walk into the kitchen with slender and he crounches down slightly so we're speaking at eye level,

"Did you plan on going out to kill tonight?" He asks, i lool out the window to see its getting to be night time, "depends, is it supposed to rain tonight?" I ask, "no." "Then yeah, why." "I wanted one of the others to go with you for your first kill since living here." Slender says, "and since you've gotten along with Natalie, toby, and BEN, I was going to let you pick who you take." He Continues,

I place my hand on my chin and think, who would I want to come with me, their all cool and fun to be around, but I don't want to single anyone out, maybe I should take someone I haven't spent time with, like Jeff, or Jack, I look up at slender and remove my hand from my chin, "I don't want to single anyone out." I admit, "then choose who you want and tell them I wanted them to join you." Slender says, that doesn't help, maybe I should just take one of the others, I nod and walk back to the living room,

The others are just sitting on the couch, toby is upside down on the couch, BEN is just staring at the tv, and clockwork is on her phone, "hey guys, where's Jeff?" I ask, "his room probably, why?" Clockwork asks, "slender wanted me to take him with me on my first kill." I lie, "okay, lets play more tomorrow." She says, I nkd and walk down the hall towards Jeff's room,

It takes me for-fucking-ever to find Jeff's room because there's thirty dorrs and they all look the fucking SAME, eventually I knock on one door only to hear a faint "go away." From Jeff, thank god, I enter and Jeff eyes me from his bed, he was writing something in a book and he quickly puts it in a drawer in his nightstand, "sorry, slender wanted me to get you so we can go for my first kill." I say, Jeff sighs and looks at me, "fine, get dressed I'll wait at the front door." He says, I nkd and leave for my room,

I grab my trench coat and flamethrower, I check to see how many bottles of gasoline I have left, I have at least fifteen on my left side, and sixteen on my right, so I'm good, I tighten my gloves and walk to the front door, Jeff is of course waiting there, BEN and clockwork are still on the couch when I enter but Toby is gone, BEN looks over to me and goes wide eyed,

"That's your getup?" BEN asks, "yeah." I say, "nice." BEN says, I scratch the back if my neck and walk over to Jeff, "have fun." "Bye boys." BEN and clockwork say, Jeff and I leave the house and on the porch Jeff hands me a piece of paper, "slender gave you a target SL we won't have to spend half the night looking for one." He says, I take the piece of paper and it seems my target is almost three miles east of the house, great,

I nod and me and Jeff begin to walk, "so what happend?" Jeff asks, "huh?" "What happend to you, why are you burned, and what's your deal with burning shit?" He asks, "its a long story." I say, "we've got a long walk, might as well make it interesting with a story." He says, I shrug and clear my throat to retell my tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Please leave a comment
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	3. who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I am the way I am, its not a pleasant story of course, but it's time to reminisce about my history.

I'm in the kitchen helping mom cook breakfast and of course I'm doing more harm than good,I've already dropped two eggs and cut myself chopping veggies, master chef in the works here, "Samuel, can you get me the bacon from the fridge?" Mom asks, I. If and walk over to the fridge, I open it and grab the bacon for mom, I hand it too her as dad walks in,

"hey guys, how's it going?" He asks, "great Sam's really helping." Mom lies, "if you can count drooing two eggs and a cut helpful." I correct, dad laughs and wraps his arm around me, "its no big deal, you just get your cooking skills from me." Dad jokes, "so does that mean you and your Ally's ate raw meat when it was your turn to cook?" I joke, "watch it kid, or your weapon component training is postponed." He threatens, "sorry, sorry!" I apologize frantiy,

Dad laughs and walks to the table to sit down, "go ahead and sit down Honey, I'll get everything ready." Mom says, I nod to her and sit across from dad, after a little while mom is done cooking and we eat breakfast, with a few talks and laughs, after we are done I help Mom with the dishes, a knock at the door inturupts us, I hear footsteps and the front door opening, "hey mister Conner, is Sam here?" I hear Jack ask, "Sam its for you." Dad calls,

I walk to the living room and see Jack standing at the front door, "hey JOHN what's up?" I tease, Jack rolls his eyes and looks at me annoyed but smiling, "skrew you." He says, "you know you love me." I say, "shut up, anyway, a couple of the guys were going to get together, mike is bringing his girlfriend, and Brian was bringing Tony." He says,

"which leaves me and you going together?" I ask, "you know I don't swing that way don't joke about that." He says, "let a man dream." I say, "anyway, Cayla can't come so you and me are third wheeling this party." He says, "if there's one thing I can do its third wheel." I joke "so your coming?"he asks "Yeah." I say,

Jack gives me the time and place (his of course) and leaves, after I call him John again, later in the afternoon dad gives me my weapon component training, he teaches me about how to properly put a gun together and we started small with just a 9mm pistol, but I eventually got better so now dad wanted me to get bold about putting a weapon together, so I am currently sitting in front of a dismantled dragonov sniper rifle, and I am skrewing it up in more ways than one, dad has to keep correcting me on what goes where, and which part go first, yeah maybe it was a bad idea to go from a skorpion to a dragonov,

Dad has been giving me lessons of what he's learned in the army, he came home two years ago and has taught me about self defense, survival, weapon handling, and I am in the middle of my component training, although I'm not sure if you could say I'm half way done or not, on the plus side I get to spend time with him and I've beefed up thanks to the self defense training, although I still have weights so I can get stronger, but that's beside the point,

We continue until the time rolls around for me to go over to Jack's, "well we best stop here, go on over to Jack's before they think you ditched them." Dad says, I nod and get up and walk to the front door, I tell mom and dad goodbye and mom gives me a kiss on the cheek,

I walk for nearly a mile to get to Jack's house and I can see Brian's motorcycle outside, but I don't see Mike's car anywhere, he must be late, oh well, I knock on the door and Jack opens it almost immediately, "took you long enough Sam, hurry up Tony wouldn't shut up about, oh we need our bro before we play." Jack mocks,

"That's cuz Tony knows we're unstoppable at any game we play against you guys." I mock, "is that him, if not I'm slapping Tony." Brian calls, I laugh and walk into Jack's house and see Tony laying across the couch his legs over Brian's, "sup bitches whos ready to lose?" I call, "finally the fun arrives." Tony says, "hey, I'm fun." Brian defends, "yeah but you suck at games hon." Tony says, Brian mumbles something and Tony kisses his cheek to cheer him up, "so where's Brian?" I ask, "he'll be here soon, he said his girlfriend lives a bit away from Jack's place." Brian says, I nod and look to the games,

"Well we might as well kick your asses at the game while we wait." I say, Brian smirks and stands up and walks over to me, he grabs tekken 6 from Jack's games shelf and waves it in my face, "how about we make a deal?" Brian asks, "you have my attention." I say, "lets have a tournament, and whoever wins gets to pick there partner for the party games." Brian says,

"Sure I'm down." I say, "lets do it!" Tony shouts, after the first two rounds of our tournament, both Jack and Brian are out, and it left down to me and Tony, "does it matter your just gonna pick each other no matter who wins." Brian says salty, "nope, but we need to see who's better, THIS is the official battle to see who's the best." I declare, Tony smiles and we start our three round match,

How...the...fuck, Tony and I both won two rounds and at the final round were both down to low health, so one attack will knock both of us out, and SOMEHOW we hit each other at the exact...same...time, so it's a draw, "GODDAMMIT!" Tony shouts, "what happend?" I ask, "so no one picks a partner?" Jack asks, "no, technically they both win so they both pick their partners." Brian says, "TONY." "SAM." we say at the same time,

A knock on the door inturupts our laughing, and Jack opens it to Mike and a girl he has his arm around, "yo boys, who's ready to lose?" He asks, "I already asked that, Mike so, HA." I say, turning to look at him, me glares at me but he's smiling, he walks in with the girl and she gold his hand up to introduce her, "this is Angela, babe this is, Jack, Mike, Tony, and Sam, quick tid bit, if you wanna annoy Jack call him John he hates it." Mike says, Angela laughs, and looks at all of us, "nice to meet you all, now lets party." She says making everyone laugh, I can tell she'll be a fun addition to the group,

I was wrong, so very, VERY, wrong, she has no chill, if me or Tony start to beat her in a game she gets so pissy, and if we win she keeps saying we cheated, and in all reality I cheated once and that was when we were still playing tekken and I was Eddy gordo, but it was only because she was cheating with him first and made Tony sad, so I showed her who's boss,

"what the fuck that wasn't fair!" She shouts, "what happened?" Mike asks coming into the room, "Sam cheated with Eddy so he could win more." Angela says, "Sam what the fuck, I thought we agreed no to use Eddy." Mike says, "don't give me that shit, you said nothing while she was Eddy and almost made Tony cry!" I shout, "well its not my fault, he sucks at this game." Angela says, "shut the fuck up, I do t know what your problem is but cut it the fuck out, we were supposed to be having fun and then, you started complaining, and now everyone's mood is shot!" I scream,

"What's going on?" Jack ask as he enters the living room, "Sam's yelling at Angela because he lost." Mike says, "well he has a right to Mike." Jack says, "for real, she keeps complaining and shouting whenever she loses, and she made Tony feels bad when she finally won, which by the way, she cheated to do, we all said were never using Eddy because his moves are just button mashing, and she just kept picking him." Brian says,

"She's ruining the whole party Mike, now I'm not saying she has to go, but she needs to calm the fuck down." I say, "because I am this close to losing my shit." I say pinching my finger together, "what are you gonna do, call your mommy?" Angela says in a kidish tone, I start to get super pissed and I slam my hand beside her head, "I'm gonna, break your fucking nose is what I'm gonna do!" I shout,

Mike grabs my shoulders and pulls be back and stands in front of me, "HEY, quit it sam!" Mike say, "Mike, you know how I get when people talk about my family, so she BETTER not do it again!" I warn, "your not gonna do shit, you little queer." Mike says as he pushes me, I feel my eye twitch and I grab Mike's shirt and headbutt him I'm the face, he reels back and falls on the floor,

"Shit!" "Oh God!" "Mike!" The guys say, I stand over Mike while he holds his nose and groans on the floor, "what the fuck Sam!?" He says through his hand and blood, "we've all know each other since we were seven, and now we're all twenty, so stop acting like this BITCH has known you longer, you know what pisses me off and YOU STILL SAID IT!" I scream, I turn to the front door and open it, the guys rush to stop me but I quickly leave and close the door, as I walk down the street I hear screaming from Jack's house,

I walk all the way home in the cold dark night, still angry and all I want is to stay in bed and forget this whole day ever happend, I look to my house and see that all of the lights are off, mom and dad must be asleep, I enturn the house and here something muffled mom and dad must be talking, suddenly a sharp pain hits my head and I black out,

When I wake up I am in a charge with two layers of tape around my mouth,I look up to see mom and dad, in the same situation, a man apears out of the corner of my eye and he is wearing a black hoodie, pants, shoes and gloves, he has the hoodie up and he has a white mask on with black eyeholes, he says nothing as he goes over to my parents and holds up a large metal container, he holds it over my mom and a strange liquid pours over her, she screams as the liquid burns her skin, her skin bubbles and pops for a while until her screaming stops, the man moves to my dad and the same thing happens, his skin boils as the liquid touches more of his body, then he moves over to me, he takes the tape off of my mouth and takes out a metal cup from his hoodie, he pours the liquid in a cup and places the container on the ground, I eye the cup and he grabs my lower jaw, I try to keep my mouth closed but he forces it open and pours the liquid in my mouth, I shake free of him and spit the liquid out, butni am still screaming and my mouth is burrning, he picks up the container and pours it over my head, I scream and shout as the liquid boils my skin and burns me, until I pads out from pain,

I wake up in a hospital room with an IV drip in my right arm, and a door to my left I raise myslf up and move my arm to place my hand on my head, only to stop halfway, and see my whole arm covered in bandages, I look over my whole body and I'm completely bandaged, a nurse walks into the room and looks at me,

"oh your awake, let me get the doctor." She says, she leaves and returns minutes later with a doctor, "hello son, I'm doctor Shaw, I'm afraid to tell you that you have severe burns all over your body, but you are alive, I'm sorry to say your parents didn't make it." The doctor says, I look down at my legs and...I dot cry I'm too I'm shock of my memories flowing back, "where?" I ask, "your in Hephaestus medical care." The doctor says,

After a moment of silence police officers come I to the room, "hello, your home is i intact, so you can return there, after you are released, but do you remember the man who attacked you?" One officer asks, I shake my head and look at him, "he had a mask." I say, "how do you feel son? When we looked at you we saw that your mouth was also burned, you have lost all sence in taste." The doctor says, 

I raise my hand and make a fist and squeeze it tight, "I don't feel much." I admit, "so you've a slight bit of touch sensitivity." The doctor says, I nod and lay back down on the bed,

After about a month my bandages come off and I am aloud to leave the hospital, I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror on my way out, I was hidious, my skin was mangled and discussing, my hair was all burned off and my lips were burned as well, my tongue was pale and the I tide of my mouth was pure red, I leave the hospital and return home with only one goal in mind,

Revenge

It takes me six months, I barly leave my home and when I do I wear a face mask, sunglasses and a bandana, I use my time to complete my weapon component training with the books dad left behind, as well as illegal purchasing, I acquired the parts I need, I use my money to fill up 32 large metal bottles with gasoline, and buy 12 boxes of matches, and hide them in my house in case someone comes snooping around, I aquire the location of the man who killed my family, a mister Kyle Drake's, he live far away from me but I will not let that hinder me, I out the parts together and finally I have my gun, a flamethrower, and my favorite gift from my dad, my kukari, I've strengthend my body even more than before, and now I can hold it with one hand with ease, and I can't forget my favorite gift from my dad, my kukari, I ready my clothes for my journey, my dad's favorite coat, a long black trench coat that I've seen extra pockets into to hold my bottles of gas, my combat boots, a black pair of jeans, and my favorite blue shirt, but it apears to have gotten smaller, oh well, now only the two most important things remain, my mask, a gas mask that dad has always had, and It functioned perfectly, I remember I designed this mask when he gave it to me as a present, I painted a sharp toothed smile on the face of the mask, and the teeth are bloodied with some dripping down it, and finally, I am ready, I go throughout my house pouring a full container of gas, on the floors and walls, I pour some on the outside walls so the fire can spread faster and once I'm done, I stand in front of my former home and pull the trigger on my flamethrower, the flames spread quickly and it doesn't take long for them to engulf the house, I begin walking to my destination, and I won't stop until I'm there,

I've walked in the woods nonstop for three days, I dot feel tired maybe it's because I was so determined to get here, but now it is midnight and the only light on in Kyle's is in his living room, I waste no time I'm walking to the front door and kicking it open, the lower hinge snaps and the door leans, on the couch is the man I've been looking for, Kyle jumps up and looks me dead in the eye,

"Who the fuck are you, your gonna pay for that!" He shouts, he moves over to me and goes to punch me in the face, I grab his hand and elbow, and spin him into the wall, he falls to the ground and his head lands in front of the doorway, I grab the door and with all my might I slam it into his head, he lays limp on the ground, I check his pulse and see that he is alive, but then I hear walking from the stairs near his couch,

"Hon, what's going on?" A woman asks, I move beside the stair case and she turns the corner and sees me, she turns to run but I grab the back neck of her shirt and pull her to me, I grab the waist band of her pants and lift her up, I turn my head around and throw her into the wall behind me, she makes impact with the wall and slides down it upside down, I walk over to her and curve stomp her head, knocking her out,

"Mom? Daddy?" A girls voice says, I turn around and see a girl who is not that much younger than me maybe two or three years, I slowly walk over to her and she doesn't move, I place my hand over her mouth and grab her face, I place my index finger over my mouth and sush her,

"Come with me." I order, my voice has gotten deeper, I haven't talked to anyone since I got out of the hospital, so maybe it's from missuse, or maybe it's from strain from screaming,

The girl nods and i I've my hand to the back of her neck, I lead her to the kitchen .and pull up a chair, "sit." I order, she sits and I loom into a drawer and I find twist ties and duct tape, I turn back and tie the girls hands together, and wrap duct tape around her mouth twice, I leave the room and recover her parents, and do the same, with her mother beside her, and her father in front of her,

After a while Kyle wakes up and starts to panic, I am standing behind him, so I move to be in front of him, he stops panicing and looks up at me, "hello Kyle, remember me, no? That's a surprise, I would think you would remember the boy who's life you ruined." I say darkly,

His eyes widen and he looks over to his family, "oh don't worry they'll be I'm on the fun just you wait." I say, he mumbles something under the tape, I grab a small kitchen knife and cut the tape, "what are you going to so to them, and who are you?" He asks, "I'm going to have some fun, and I'm the bky who witnessed his parents be burned to death by that strange liquid." I answer,

Kyle looks at me dumbfounded, "y-your the kid of that bastard who got my-" I inturupting him by jaming the knife into his knee, he screams and I clasp my hand around his mouth, "I don't fucking care what my father did to you, or anyone associated with you, you killed them and made me watch so I'm going to do the same to you." I say,

I walk over to his wife and hold her head up, I back band her and make her wake up, "wakey wakey, its time for the fun to begin." I say darkly, I smile under my mask and take out my kukari, I turn her around and open her palm, I raise my kukari and bring it down to cut off her thumb, she screams under the tape, I waste no time in cuting the next finger off, then the next, and the next, until she is sitting there fingerless, I turn her around and slap her again to keep her awake, I turn my attention to their daughter and do the same, their screams are music to my ears, this is what all my preparation was for, the two woman sit in their chairs crying and bleeding,

I um strap the flamethrower from my back and take out a bottle of gas, I pour it over the heads of the wife and daughter until the bottle is empty, I place the bottle back into my coat and turn to kyle, "I do not know why you would even use that liquid." I say, I grab the handle of the flamethrower and point it at his wife, I pull the trigger and flames shoot at her coating her in fire,

"This is more fun." I say, I point the gun at his daughter and do the same, they scream in agony and I feel.this strange happiness inside me, it isn't from getting my revenge, its from burning them, hearing the flames crack and seeing there bodies begin to burn and blacken,

They go silent and I turn back to kyle, he is crying and staring at his family, I take out a bottle of gas and grab his mouth, and open it, I force him to drink the whole bottle and I out the bottle away, I take out a match and hold up my boot heel and strike the match lighting it, I throw the lit match into his mouth and it begins to burn, Kyle sits their burning from the inside out,

I pour gas on the outside walls and set the house ablaze, I see the embers rise and I feel happy and excited, it feels so good to see the fire rise and the smoke ascend,

This is it this will be my life, I am no longer Samuel Conner, I will have a new name one that fits the new me, from now on I am,

"Napalm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Please leave a comment
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	4. first kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make my kill, but this time, I'm feeling adventurous, so I'll asks Jeff to help.

Jeff looks at me wide eyed and in shock, I laugh at his face, "so...how long ago was that?" He asks, "about two, maybe three years, ago, I haven't used my real name since, so now I can't remember what it is, all I know is who I am now what why I'm like this." I say, "do you...do you ever wish you could go back and change it?" Jeff asks

"No, I don't believe fate should be changed, even if someone had the power to." I sayjeff nods and looks forward, I look in the same direction and we see our destination, the house with my victims inside, I look over the house and there's nothing special about it, its a two story house with a porch but no awning,, it hasn't rained in weeks so the house and ground are nice and dry, but I remember what slender told me about selling what I scavenge, so why don't I start scavenging,

I put my hand over my chin and look at Jeff, "hey do you think you can help me out?" I ask, Jeff looks at. E with an eyebrow raised, "with what?" He asks, "well I'd like to start scavenging, but I have no way into the house quietly, will you help me?" I ask, Jeff ponders wether or not to help me, only to look at me, "sure, I'll help you out, what do you need me to do?" He asks,

I smile at Jeff under my mask, and point to the front door, "okay, I need you to unlock the front door, and I'll do the rest, that's all." I say, Jeff nods and walks over to the door, he pulls a hair pin out of his hair, his bangs hall to his eyes and he moves them and begins to pick the front door lock,

Jeff takes a minute or two and opens the front door, "there you go, just get this done and do your thing." He says I nod and walk into the house, the living room is pretty bare with a couch facing the right wall and TV, a coffee table is in front of it and a mother high table with drawers is in front of the left wall beside a doorway to the kitchen,

I open the table drawers and I see a few clothes and strings, I open another drawer and find a silver necklace and grab it as well as...a gold pocket watch, okay these people are stupid, I hold the watch up to my ear and hear ticking, and it works, okay these people are REALLY stupid, it looks like real gold but I can't tell, I open the third drawer and see...uh .44 caliber bullets...not good, I take the bullets and move into the kitchen,

The kitchen has a sink and counter on the back wall and high shelves above it, the the fare right is the table and chairs, I start searching the cabinet's and I don't find much, just bleach, soap, sponges, the high shelves only had plates, cups, and spices, I look at the drawers above the low cabinets under the sink, I open a few drawers and find forks, spoons, knives, and other cooking tools, I open the far right drawer and find...OH COME ON, its the .44 Magnum, alright these people are, really, REALLY, fucking stupid, it almost doesn't feel right killing them...almost, I take the gun and check the cylinder, its loaded, I place the Magnum into the back of my pants waist band,

I won't go to the second floor in case the family sees me, so I go around the first floor and pour gasoline on the floors and walls, I go outside and begin to caot the outside walls with gas, I walk back to the front door and Jeff stands beside me, I hold up my flamethrower and pull the trigger, flame shoots out from my gun and quickly the fire spreads to the inside and outside of the house, I raise my flamethrower to the second floor and begin burning it.

It only takes moments for the screams to start, three voices can be heard from the house, two male and one female, Jeff and I stand and watch the fire continue to spread, until the house is almost completely engulfed and the male screams have stopped, but the woman is still screaming,

"Do you think she'll try to jump from the window?" Jeff asks, "that depends on how brave she is." I say, the front door shakes and rattles and Jeff and I watch as it is broken down and a blond haired woman in a night gown crashes through it and topples down the porch stairs, she rolls on the ground putting out what little fire is on her clothes, she rolls on bed back and looks up at her burning home,

I get an idea and pull out a bottle of gas, I walk over to the woman and move my mask so it's on the side of my head, I pour the gasoline in my mouth and keep it there, I reach down and grab the woman by the throat, I hold her up with her legs ha ging in the air, I pour some gas on her face and body and place the bottle back in my coat, I reach into my pocket and take out a match, I strike the match on my boot heel and Hold it up to my mouth, I bring the woman closer to my face, I spit out the gas over the match and it creates a burst of fire that burns the woman's face and spreads to her clothes, I run out of gas and drop the woman, she lands on her back and tries to roll the fire out, she begins crawling away but she stops and her body goes limp,

I fix my mask and turn back to Jeff, "I'm done here, lets go home." I say, Jeff nods and I see his lips twitch, was that a smile, its hard to tell when he has a permanent one.

On our way back we walk half the way in silence, until Jeff speaks up, "so what did you loot?" He asks, "a watch, necklace, and this." I say, I pull out the Magnum and show him, "damn, where was that?" He asks, "the kitchen." "The what?" He asks dumbfounded, "yeah, I found the bullets first and got worried that they might actually hurt me, but then I found the gun." I say, "well at least we had fun." "We?" I ask, Jeff looks at me and smiles? "Yeah, I'm glad I came with you, and I'm glad I got to learn about you, your a cool guy napalm." Jeff says,

I feel happy and I smile widely under my mask, I'm happy I joined them, now not only do I have friends, I have a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	5. A special outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had any proper human interaction since I became...what was the word slender called me, a pasta, but I have been wondering, how do they sell the things we scavenge, apparently I get to find out today.

The next two days go by with nothing happening, well exept hoody trying to prank me, he tried to pull the prank with a water bucket above my door, he was setting it up ubove my door using a ladder, but BEN came by and kicked the ladder out from under him, causing him not only to fall and get drenched, the bucket also hit him in the head, I was washing myself up at the time and only saw the end of the little...incident, and hoody looked ridiculous, as well as disappointed, I'll have to tell him at some point to not do that again, I'm not sure what will happen if he does that,

Today BEN, Clockwork and I are playing the only racing game I like, burnout, I mean it's hard to not like a game where your SUPPOSED to crash, and even though I'm loosing its still fun, even if BEN has hit me off course and made me flip the damn car AGAIN,

"alright, your only going for me now." I say, "maybe." BEN says, Clockwork is laughing her ass off as I am in next to last place and BEN is in front of me, at this point I'm pretty sure he's slowing down just to skrew me over,

The race ends with, of course, clockwork in first, BEN in seventh, and me in fucking eighth, "I would of at least got second if you haven't singled me out." I complain, although I'm still smiling under my mask, "no you wouldn't, the AI ID on hard, you would've got destroyed either way." He says,

I lean back on the couch and look over at clockwork, she's still trying to come back from the worst laughing fit I've ever seen, "o-okay I-I'm good." She finally says through giggles, "God you sure? You need another minute?" I ask, she giggles some more but waves me off,

"Well, I got skrewed, what else you guys wanna do?" I ask, "don't know, lets see what else we got." BEN says, BEN stands up and walks over to the game cabinet, "we got, soul caliber, rocket league, diablo, and...what the hell?" BEN asks, I stand up and walk over to the cabinet, and I can't believe my eyes,

It was dragon quest, and the number said...uh I don't know, I could never read that type of writing, "damn, I haven't played one of these games in forever." I say, "what's it about?" BEN asks, "don't know the plot is always different, I've looked up a few things about the other games bit I've only played the eighth game." I say,

Clockwork got up to look at the case with us and no even she knew about this game series, damn, these people missed out on something great.

Jeff walks into the living room and perks up when he sees me, he is wearing a black shirt with a metal band logo on it with a red leather jacket and jeans, he walks over and waves at us, "hey napalm, wanna come with me to the pawn shop?" Jeff asks, "why DL you want me to go?" I ask, "figured I should show you where it is, so you can sell stuff on your own next time." He says, "I don't have any other clothes, or masks, so I'm not to sure I can." I say, Jeff smiles and says at the air, "ah, not a problem, Jack goes out to sell stuff too, we have exra masks you can use, and I'll ask masky if you can borrow a shirt or jacket." Jeff says,

I shrug and hand the game back to BEN, "try the game, the series rocks, and get Toby if he hasn't played it either." I say, I walk off with BEN and he brings me to the hall where all of our rooms are located, we walk to the back left room and open it, in the room slender is sitting at a desk writing something, "hey slendy, just needing to get napalm a less frightening mask." Jeff says,

Slender nods and points to a closet door, Jeff and I walk to the closet and open it to see a shitton of different masks, one mask catches my eye, its a pure white mask with horizontal slits for eyes, it has a black skull painted on it, I grab it and look at it, the strap is the same as my gas mask, so at least I know it won't fall off,

"You like that one?" Jeff asks, I look at him and nod, he smile and Pat's me on the back, "cool, well let's go talk to masky and see if he can lend you some clothes." Jeff says, I nod and look back to slender to wave at him, he's looked up at us and his face has curves in it, like he's supposed to be raising his eyebrow if he had one,

We walked over to masky's room and Jeff knocked on the door, I didn't take long for masky to open the door, wearing his usual clothes minus his jacket, "yo mask, can you lend napalm some clothes? we need to go into town to sell some stuff." Jeff says, "sure, I have to do laundry, but I got something so you won't have to wear your coat." Masky says,

Masky walks over to his closet and opens it and begins looking around for something, masky turns around and tosses something at me, I look at it and it's a grey hooded hooded jacket, "you won't be able to zip it up, but the hood should help." Masky says, I thank him and Jeff and I walk back to my room,

I enter my room and Jeff starts to walk with me but I stop him, "I don't want you to see my face." I say, "why not?" He asks, I look at the ground and beack at him, "Its...not good, I just don't want you to vomit at seeing me." I say, I turn back to enter my room, "I don't think I'd vomit at seeing you." Jeff says, I stop and I feel a tug against my chest, "I don't want to test that." I say without looking back to him,

I put on the new mask and hoodie, the hoodie is pretty tight on me even without zipping it up, I grab my scavenged things exept the magnum and walk out to see Jeff waiting on me, "well, how do I look?" I ask, Jeff looks me up and down then shrugs, "I prefer your other mask, and that hoodie isn't the best, but it's good enough." Jeff says, I sigh and we begin to walk to the front door,

We leave the house after saying goodbye to BEN and clockwork, who were actually trying dragons quest, nice I hope they like it, Jeff and I walk south of the house for a while until we come to a small open clearing with...cars in it, they all seem in good condition, Jeff picks the red muscle car and I get in the passenger seat and out my hood up, Jeff starts the car and we drive off towards town.

It takes us a while to actually arrive in town and we turn into a small building with small windows that has a sign that reads "the Kings pawn" with various open hours for different days, jefputs on a medical face mask before we get out of the car, we enter and I get hit with different smells, some bad some...less bad but still bad, I cough and walk with Jeff to the counter, there's a rather young looking woman at the counter negotiating the price for something a man is selling,

I can't help but feel nervous, the thing going through my mind don't help with it either, 'what if my voice scares her? what if she doesn't let me do business because of the mask?' "Hey you okay?" Jeff asks, I jump slightly at hearing his voice and look over to him, "not really, I'm nervous, I haven't talked to a regular human in so long." I admit,

"Well, why was it so easy to talk to us?" Jeff asks, "well that's because your all like me, we've all had something tragic happen to us and that's why we do what we do, but...this woman isn't like us, I don't know how to act." I say,

Jeff looks at the ground and turns back and shakes my arm to get my attention, "hey give me your stuff, I'll separate it and give you the money for your stuff." Jeff suggests, I reach into my pocket and hand him my stuff, "I'll go look around at what they got." I say, "sure, how much are you wanting for all of this,?" He asks, "I'm not sure, I've never done this before, just try to get me something good I guess." I say, Jeff nods and I walk further into the shop,

I've looked around this shop and found nothing useful, at least nothing useful for me, its all stuff like rare collectables and limited made stuff, I have no reason to own any of this stuff so I'm just in the back looking at a stack of boxex with unknown contents and a grandfather clock,

"Excuse me, can I get by you?" A voice beside me asks, I turn to see...no, it can't be her, n-no, its not, my eyes are just playing tricks on me...but she has the same dyed hair, back with white frosted tips, her green eyes and her short hair, but she has a short black skirt on and a matching black shirt and heels, the woman jumps when she sees my mask, I place my hand over my face and turn away,

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I says, "n-no I'm sorry, that was mean of me, I'm so sorry." She says, I turn back and remove my hand from my mask, I move out of the way and the woman starts looking through the boxes, "do you mind if I ask what happend?" She asks,

I stiffen at the question and quickly try to think of a lie, unfortunately I can't think of anything that could help or make sense, "I uh, I'm a burn victim." I admit, the woman's eyes widen and she looks away from me, "oh, I'm so sorry." She says, "its not YOUR fault." I say, "I know, but I had a friend who was a burn victim." She says,

My heart Skip's a beat and I stare at the woman, no...she can't be, "what happend to them?" I ask, "I don't know, the police found his house burned down and no body was found." She says, "but I didn't know him all too well anyway, he was actually the best friend of my husband. He didn't speak to him or any of their other friends after he was released from the hospital." She Continues,

Everything piles up, the evidence is clear, this is Angela, she remembers me, and she married Mike, why is she here, she didn't live in this state, we all lived in Idaho, that's why I moved here to Oregon, so I cant be tracked, that's why my kills were all random and spread out as well, why did she and Mike move here,

"Where did all this happen, I don't remember seeing this on the news." I lie, "it all happend in Idaho, after his house was burnned the whole friend group just broke up, they all knew each other for twenty years, and I fucked it all up." She says, she mumbled the last bit but I heard it clearly,

Maybe...maybe she can still help me, "who was he?" I ask, "it was-" "hey man, heres your money." Jeff inturupts, Jeff jumped up and wraped his arm around my neck, I take the money out of his hand and place it in my pocket, "oh hello, is thus your friend?" Angela asks, "yep, we gotta go man, come on." Jeff hurries, he pulls on my arm and starts dragging me out of the store, "bye, it was nice to meet you." Angela says,

We walk back to the car and I quickly get in and slam the door closed, Jeff gets into the car and looks at me, "hey are you alright, you looked stressed out talking to that woman." He says, I sigh and lean forward to out my head in my hands, "I knew her, that was the bitch I told you about." I admit, "what?! Are you feeling okay?" Jeff asks, "I don't know, she remembers me, and about my house burning down, she says my friends fell out and her and Mike moved here...she was about to tell me my name before you came in." I say,

Jeff looks down at the floorboard, I lean back in the seat and place my hands bside me, we sit in silence until I feel something over my left hand and it tightens around it, I look over and see Jeff holding my hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to inturupt, I just wanted to help you." Jeff says, I can see a light blush on his face,

I look back at our hands and close mine around his, "don't worry, you didn't know, I forgive you, lets just go home." I say, we stay with our hand intertwined until Jeff moves his hand to hold onto the steering wheel, we drive home in silence, for a while I helt more tugs on my chest and my face felt warm, but at least this day will be behind us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Please leave a comment
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	6. Old friends, and new sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about why those two are in Oregon, there has to be a reason, and I've got to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God I reread the chapter before I post and find nothing wrong, so I'm sorry for the terrible errors,
> 
> If anyone is interested in beta reading I'd appreciate the help.

The next day I didn't even get out of bed, I wanted to but I just couldn't stop thinking about Angela and Brian, why did they come here, did they just want to get away from Jack and the rest?

A knock on my door inturupts my thinking, I lean over to my nightstand to grab my mask and out it on, "come in!" I say, the door opens and jeff walks into the room, "hey, are you doing okay?" He asks, I look away from him and sigh, "no, I'm not, I can't stop thinking about Angela, I have no clue why she would be here." I admit

"I...I'm sorry I don't know how to help." Jeff admis, I sigh and lay back down on the bed, we stay silent for a moment until I feel a dip in the bed, I look to see Jeff sitting beside me with his back to me, "Napalm, I-I...I don't know how to do this, I've never had to comfort anyone before." Jeff says,

I feel another tug on my chest and it doesn't feel as nice as before, "its okay Jeff, has slender got another mark? I think a kill would take my mind off of this." I say, Jeff nods and stands up and walks over to the door, "wait, uh I-I'll walk with you." I offer,

Jeff looks back at me stand up from the bed and get dressed, I walk over to the door and leave the room with Jeff, we walk over to slender office and open the door to see slender writing down something, he looks up and sees us standing in the doorway,

"Do you have a mark?" I ask, slender looks behind the desk and opens a drawer in the desk, he pulls out a slip of paper and places it on the table, I take it and walk back to my room,

I enter my room and Jeff sits at my door as I get dressed in my coat and grab my flamethrower, "are you going to be okay, do you want me to come with you so you don't mess up?" He asks, I look down at the floor and think about his offer,

"Sure, I'd like some company anyway." I say, Jeff leaves the room and walks to his room to get dressed, I look over to my nightstand and remember the Magnum i walk to the nightstand and take the gun and place it in the back waist band of my pants, I walk to the front door and see clockwork and Toby sitting on the couch while I do,

"Where you going?" Toby asks, "me and Jeff are going on a kill." I say, "again? you two have been spending alot of time together." Clockwork says, "he's just been helping me with...stuff." I say, "we can help you with stuff, what is it?" Toby asks, "I-I don't want to say, I already feel bad for having Jeff help me, I was going on a kill to take my mind off if it, and-" I cut myself off and look to the ground with my face feeling warm, "I wanted to spend some more time with Jeff." I admit,

Clockwork and Toby exchange a look and start giggling, "sh-shut up!" I demand, they continue to giggle when Jeff walks in in his killing clothes, "ready to move?" He asks, "yeah lets go." I say, we turn to the door and open it, "have fun boys." Clockwork calls, I don't have to turn around to know she's smiling.

We walk through the forestin silence do to my awkward feelings to Jeff, I can't even look at him now without my chest fluttering, damnnit I have to consentrate, the house slender is sending us to is closer to our home than I feel comfortable with,

"How am I supposed to burn this place down without police finding our home?" I ask Jeff, "slender has traps set up so in case a human gets in he'll know and they'll have to deal with slender himself." Jeff says, I nod and the house comes into view,

It's a small house with one story, and I can see Windows to a basement near the porch, Jeff walks up to the front door and begins picking the lock with his hair pin, he opens the door and puts the pin back in his hair, I walk past him into the house,

The inside is just as small as it looks, the living room has a couch on the back wall and a TV in front of it, there is a cabinet to my left and a hallway to the left of it, there is only one painting on the wall in the hallway and it's to dark to see what it is, there is a small ankle high wooden table in front of the couch with drawers and small cabinet doors in it, and a doorway to the kitchen to the back left of the couch,

I walk to the cabinet and open it to find it full of games and movies and a small wooden box at the bottom, I pick up the box and something rattles in it, I hold it up to my ear and shake it slightly, whatever is in it sounds like metal, I walk back to Jeff and hand the box to him, I walk over to the table and open one of the drawers, it contains gloves, a rag, and a gold band, probably a wedding ring, I take the ring and place it in my pocket, I open the cabinet doors and it contains, cleaning products, a small box of batteries, and a jack, oddly enough, I open the last drawer and.....no...no God damn way,

It's a picture from a Polaroid camera, its in color and...its of me and my friends, I remember when the picture was taken, it was when we were all fourteen, we were all taking a vacation to a sea side resort and Tony's mom wanted a picture because we all went swimming and she wanted to have something to remember the vacation by, we all look so happy, and I remember Tony's mom was going to give all of us a copy, it was also when Tony realised he had feelings for Brian, it was of every one if us, Jack, Mike, Brian, Tony, Cayla, and me, I miss them, I miss them so much, I wonder what my life would have been if that bastard didn't strike my house,

I take the picture and go to the hallway and get a closer look at the picture on the wall, my eyes widen as I see the wedding photo of mike and Angela, I move back and look down the hallway to see two doors, one most likely being their bedroom and the other being the door to the basement,

I look back to the kitchen and start to panic, I slowly make my way out of the house and collapse to my knees beside the porch, Jeff runs up to me and places a hand on my shoulder,

"Napalm, what happened?" He asks, "this house...its Brian and Angela's house, I-I don't know what to do." I say, my voice is shaking, and so is my body, "do...do you want me to do it?" He asks, "n-no, I-I don't know what to do, but I can't kill them." I say, my voice is raising and I can feel tears in the corners of my eyes,

"Hello? Is someone out there?" A young voice asks, we jump and look around for the voice with fear that we may be caught, "over here, in the window." The voice says, I so still and Jeff looks over to the basement window, "hello?" The voice asks again, I look over to the window and see nothing, I stand up and walk over to the window, I get on my elbows and knees and look through the window,

The basement is very dark due to only having one window that I am currently blocking by crouching in front of it, "hello? I can see you, I-I'm chained to the back wall, please help me, these people keep hurting me, and telling me its for my own good, please help!" The voice says, its a young girls voice, and I cant see her, but she sounds scared.

I stand up and start to walk back into the house, leaving my flamethrower on the ground, but Jeff grabs my arm and stops me, "what are you doing?" He asks, "I'm helping her, we may be murderers but not even I would torcher a child." I say, Jeff looks at me wide eyed and slowly lets my arm go, I grab his arm and leed him inside with me, "I'll need your help." I say,

We quietly walk to the basement door and it seems to be chained shut with a padlock, "damn, can you pick this?" I ask Jeff, "no I can't do padlocks." he says, I look back to the bedroom door and get an idea, "hide in the living room, I'll get them out of their room." I say, Jeff nods and walks to the living room and hides in front of the couch by laying down, I walk down the hallway and pick up the painting and drop it on the ground, I step out of the hallway and hide beside the cabinet,

I hear a door open and walking, the walking stops at the hallway entrance, they continue slowly towards my hiding place, when they are close I quickly round the cabinet and grab a man by the face and cover his mouth, the man is Mike, his hair length hasn't changed since I last saw him, but he has gotten larger weight wise, he is only wearing his boxers and I can feel light stubble under my finger, so he has a beard now,

"Go get the woman, and try to be quiet." I tell Jeff, Jeff moves to the hallway and and it only takes moments before I hear a scream that is silenced only a second later, Jeff comes back into the hallway struggling to keep Angela still, she is wearing only a bra and panties, I turn mike around and pull out my kukari and put it to his throat,

"Sit still it he'll die." Jeff warns, I nod in the direction of the kitchen and he moves the woman, we enter the kitchen and Jeff looks to me then Angela, I sheathe my kukari and pull out the Magnum and put it to Angela's forehead, Jeff lest go and looks around the kitchen until he finds some duct tape,

We tie their hands with the duct tape and place them in chairs, I walk over to Mike and lean in close to his face, "what's the combination to the basement?" I ask, Angela perks up and looks at me wide eyed, "wait, I remember your voice, your the guy asking me questions at the pawn shop." She says, "shut up, I'll deal with you soon, now the combination!" I demand,

"What does it matter to you, the only thing In that basement is shit." Mike says, "is that what you call that girl?" I ask, Mike goes wide eyed at me and looks on the verge of a panic attack, "yes I know, now give me the combination before I get-" I am inturupted by Mike spitting in my face and hitting my mask,

I walk over to the kitchen sink and pull out paper towels and wipe my mask clean, I then look in different drawers until I find a kitchen knife, I walk back to them and hold the knife up between them,

"So, who shall take the punishment for that little...incident?" I ask, they both stay silent and I shrug and take the tape from Jeff, I wrap tape around the mouth of Angela and hold the knife up only to bring it down and plunge it into her kneecap to the handle of the knife,

Her screams are muffled but Mike's aren't, I slam my hand over his mouth and I can see tears roll down his face, "the combination, NOW, or I'll do worst." I warn, he looks over to angels and I look with him, she looks at us and shakes her head, I let go of mike and look to the hallway, "fine have it your way, I'll just ask her what I should do to you before you die, oh bit first." I say,

I turn around and grab the handle of the knife in Angela's knee, I twist the knife a few times before yanking it out and handing it to Jeff, I walk to the basement door and grab the chain, the hallway is too narrow for me to kick the door down, so I'll have to just breack the chain, I begin to pull the chains apart and I struggle but it seems to be working because I can see them slightly bending, it takes a moment but the chains don't break, instead the padlock snaps and falls to the floors in pieces,

I open the door and feel the wall for a light switch, I feel one and I turn it on, the second it comes on I am frozen in shock, the walls have blood splatters and the ground has a drain in it, there is a table with a rope, bat, and brass knuckles on it, and a tool pegboard with a crowbar, monkey wrench, and chains on it, chained to the back wall is a young girl who looks about, eleven or twelve, I feel scared, I actually feels scared, but I also feel angery, shocked, and betrayed, how could my friend stoop so low, so low as me, I am insane but that isn't an excuse, I've lost everything, he has everything, what rigt does he have to commit THIS?

I walk over to the girl and she begins to panic and kick at the ground, "don't panic, its okay, I'm the guy you saw at the window." I say, she starts to calm down but she is still breathing heavily, the girl has long blonde hair, she is wearing tattered and bloodied rags and she has bruises and cuts all over her face and body, her wrists are shackled to the wall and hanging above her head,

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry about them anymore, I'm going to get you out...will you trust me?" I ask, her breathing slows and she nods at me, I nod back and grab one shackle and pull them apart, it doesn't take long until it snaps open and one hand is free, I quickly move to the other and make short work of it,

After the girl is free she jumps to me and wraps her arms around my chest, "thank you, thank you so much." She says, I hug her back and rub her head to calm her, she hiccups and my chest feels wet, "sssh, its okay, I'll get you home, don't worry." I say, I stand up and hold her hand as I leed her out of the basement,

We enter the hallway and I glare at Angela and Mike, I leed her to the living room so she can't see them, "can you tell me who you are." I ask, "Sasha, Sasha Growler." She says, my eyes widen and my anger and betrayal feeling grows, Growler, that was Jack's last name, but this girl looks twelve, "who...who is you dad?" I ask through gritted teeth, "my daddy, well my mommy calls him Jacky." She says, that's all I need,

I quickly stand up and take the knife out of jeffa hand, I plunge it into Mike's leg and he screams, I grab his mouth and lean in close, "you BASTARD, how cout you, Jack was our friend, our BROTHER, how could you hurt him like this?!" I shout in his face, "what the hell do you mean, I don't know you!" Mike says through tears, "oh you know me, we knew each other, since we were seven..Mike." I say, I stand straight up and take off my mask half hazardly,

Mike's eyes widen as he looks at me his mouth is open and Angela hasn't reacted at all, "no...no way, your alive." Mike says, more tears fall from his face, "no Mike I died long ago,I am no longer the boy you knew, I am a savage killer who burns his victims while they sleep, I am napalm." I say,

"Y-your the one who's been burning down homes, why, why would you do this Sam?" He asks, my head starts to hurt when he calls me that, I look up at him, I remember, I know who I was, and I feel even more angery, "I told you, I am no longer Samuel Conner, I am a monster who gains joy in watching buildings burn and flesh melt from my flames." I say

"But, I would never harm my friends and take their children to torcher, now you will get what you deserve." I say, I put my mask back on and walk back outside and grab my flamethrower, I walk back and grab Sasha's hand and lead her to the kitchen,

"Sasha, I will punish these two, but I want you to tell me how." I say, the fist things she sees is the knife in Mike's leg, she points to the knife, "twist that in his leg." She says, I grab the knife and begin to twist it Mike screams and shouts as I do, after a while I move back beside Sasha, I pull out my kukari and show it to her, she looks at Angela and smirks, "her fingers." She says, thus girls mind is dark, not that I'm complaining,

I round the chair and open Angela's palm and begin to chop off her fingers, I take my time but eventually they are all gone, I look at Angela and she has passed out from pain, I back hand her and wake her up, "stay awake or I'll just make it worst." I warn, I start to move beside Sasha but Mike breaks free and jumps to Sasha, I grab his wrist and drag him towards the table, I slam his hand in the center of the table and raise my kukari, I bring my kukari down and chop off his arm from the elbow, he screams and I quickly grab my flamethrower, I line it up with his nub and away from the others, I pull the trigger and singe the wound closed, I grab his other arm and tape it to the chair with extra tape this time,

I walk back to sasha and stand beside her, "shall I continue?" I ask, "no I don't want to hold you up." She says, so she's polite with a dark mind, confusing, I take out a bottle of gas and pour it over both of them, I pull out a match and hand it to Sasha, "would you like to do this, or should I?" I ask, she hesitantly takes the match and I go around the house pouring gas everywhere, I walk back to the kitchen and take Sasha's hand and leed her and Jeff outside,

I take the match from Sasha and strick it kn my boot heel and hand it back, she throws the match and in seconds we hear screams, I begin to burn the outside of the house with my flamethrower and it doesn't take long for the house to go up in flames,

"How do you feel?" Jeff asks, "I feel better, but I still have work to do, I WILL get her back to Jack, Mike may have lost it, but I still believe in Jack, there's no way he became the same as me." I say, "do you mean a monster?" Jeff asks, I look to the ground and realize I must have hurt him,

"I didn't mean to hurt you Jeff, I'm sorry." I say, "I'm not hurt, I just don't want you to degrade yourself." He says, "I'm sorry, I know I'm not a good person but maybe I can be better, I don't know, I'm happy that I found you and the others, but I couldn't stand Mike doing this to Jack, to his best friend." I say,

"I think your a good person mister Sam." Sasha says, I look at her but I don't feel mad when she says my name, I feel Jeff grab my hand and hold it tight, "me too...Sam." Jeff says, I feel happy when they say my name, "don't worry Sasha, I'll get you home, I promise." I say,

We begin to walk back to the house but I hear sasha say "ow!" And I turn to see her leaning on a tree holding her foot, I look at her feet and see that she isn't wearing shoes, I walk over to her and place my hands behind her knees and lift her up to hold her as we walk, she looks at me and smiles and we continue to walk back to the house,

We see the house in our view and we see slender waiting on the porch, we walk up to him and he stands up and crosses his arms tapping his arm, "napalm, Jeff, care to explain what you think your doing?" Slender asks, "hi mister." Sasha greets, slender jumps at the fact that she isn't scared,

Honestly I'm not all that surprised, if she didn't panic at seeing Jeff I didn't think slender would be a problem, "I'll tell you everything, lets just get her some clothes and food." I say, "thus isn't a place for humans napalm." He says, "then why did you let me in?" I ask, "because your a pasta." "A HUMAN pasta, I have no special powers nor does Jeff, but you let us in, so I dont see the problem." I say,

Slender looks angery and clenches his hands into fists, "FINE, but this explanation better be good." He says, I nod and we all walk into the house,

"Welcome back." BEN says from the couch, I can see he is playing dragon quest again and...what...the...hell, he is dressed exactly like link from legend of Zelda, I stare at him for a second until Jeff shakes my shoulder, "what's wrong?" Jeff asks, "I only JUST got why they call him Zelda." I say, Jeff is taken over by a laughing fit and he holds his stomach as it goes on,

I set Sasha down and walk her over to BEN, "hey, can you watch her please, while I talk to slender?" I ask, BEN looks at Sasha and goes wide eyed, "I love your hair." Sasha Says, BEN looks up at me and I shrug, "okay fine." BEN says, "thanks, Jeff can you-" I look over and see him laughing more and on his knees holding his stomach, "calm down and get her some food?" I ask, "y-yeah, sure." Jeff says through Laugh's.

I enter slender's office and I stand in front of his desk, "so, care to explain what your reasoning for bringing this girl here was?" He asks, I explain the situation to slender that she is the daughter of my friend and I want to help bring her back to her father, "well, I'm not sure, she knows about us and it's a long drive from here to Idaho." Slander says, "I have to get her back, she deserves to be with her family." I argue,

"I understand you wan to help her, but it's to risky to, you could be caught or killed and I don't want to risk that." He says, "then I'll go with him." I turn around to see Jeff standing in the doorway, "that won't solve anything Jeffery, it'll just put both of you at risk." Slender says, "I don't care, they won't recognize napalm or me as long as we wear our masks, so we'll be fine, plus we can sell that box of goodies you found at their house for gas, a motel and new clothes for you." Jeff says,

Slender sighs and looks down at the desk, "you bouys are just going to keep this up til I break aren't you?" Slender asks, "and you'll just just leave anyway if I don't." He Continues, slender thinks for a moment and leens back in his chair, "fine, just be careful and try not to draw too much attention to yourselfs." He says,

"A burrned guy and pale man with no eyelids, no we'll totally blend in." I joke, "I said try smart ass." Slender snaps, I laugh and walk back to Jeff, we leave that room and Jeff smiles at me, I think, "nice, lets get the kid some clothes and we will head out tomorrow." Jeff says, he starts to walk away but I stop him by wrapping my arms around him,

"Thank you Jeff, I don't think slender would have let me go if you hadn't stepped in." I say, "n-no problem Sam." He says, I look at his face to see it dusted pink, I smile and let him go, we walk back to the living room and Sasha is intransed by the game BEN is playing, Jeff walks back and knocks on clockworks door, I walk over to BEN and Sasha and leen on the back of the couch, and watch BEN play the game,

Clockwork comes into the living room to catch probably the greatest thing ever in gaming history, "that is THE most flamboyant man I've ever seen in my life." I say, I turn to clockwork to see her trying to hold in a laugh while also looking confused,

"Okay with the out of the way, Jeff said a little girl needed some clothes and a bath." Clockwork says, I nod and move my hand to present Sasha to clockwork, she walks over to Sasha and hold out her hand, "hi sweetie, come with me, I have some better clothes for you and we can get you cleaned up." She says, Sasha takes clockwork's hand and she Leeds her to the hallway,

A while later I'm laying in bed with my mask on the nightstand thinking about everything that's happend tonight, Mike, Jack, Sasha, but one thing in my mind makes me happy and if the time ever comes I gladdly do it again,

Jeff saw my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed
> 
> Good god this took a while, so please comment,
> 
> Til next time boyos ;)


	7. A journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we leave to bring Sasha back home, I just hope the trip goes well.

I wake up and quickly put my mask on and get up to get dressed, I walk out of my room and into the living room to see Toby playing a game I didn't know, I sit on the couch next to him and wait for Jeff,

clockwork is next person to wake up, she walks into the living room with Sasha holding her hand, Sasha is wearing a blue shirt, black skirt and shoes, her cuts are bandaged and her bruises are faded slightly,

"Hey guys, where's Jeff?" Clockwork asks, "don't know still asleep I guess." I say, I look at Sasha and smile under my mask, "hey Sasha, did you sleep well?" I ask, "yes! I've missed sleeping in a bed, also...I never thanked you for yesterday, so thank you mister Sam." Sasha says, "Sam?" Toby asks, "long story I'm not telling right now." I say,

Slender walks in with Jeff beside him, Jeff is wearing a short sleeved green shirt, sweat pants and boots, as well as his face mask, Jeff is holding the small box I found yesterday and slender is holding a envelope, slender walks over to me and hands me the envelope,

"I didn't get to hand you these with everything going on." He says, I take the envelope and slender reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a cell phone, "if it breaks, its your responsibility to either get it fixed, or replaced." Slender says as he hands me the phone,

I take the phone and look back up at slender, "our Contacts are already on there, and everyone already has your number." Slender says, "get changed your not going like that." Someone behind slender says,

Slender moves to reveal masky in his usual clothes, "don't act all dickish right now mask, its too early." Jeff says, "he does have a point though, your gas mask and burns will draw suspicion." Slender says, I nod and stand up to walk back to my room,

As I pass masky I lean in close to him, "next time, ask, and don't order me around." I say darkly, I walk past Jeff and enter my room to change into my jacket and skull mask and grab my magnum, I walk out and see Jeff holding Sasha's hand talking to her,

"Alright we best go now." I say, "yeah, we gotta pick up some clothes for you and the kid." Jeff says, I nod and walk with him to the front door, we wave everyone off and we start walking to the cars.

After a while of walking we enter the clearing full of cars, we walk to Jeff's car and we enter, I move the passenger seat to let Sasha into the back seats, I hand Sasha the box and sit in my seat, Jeff starts the car and we leave to go into town,

I check the envelope slender gave me and find three hundred and fifty dollars, we stop off at the pawn shop and I have Sasha give me the box, "do you want me to sell it?" Jeff asks, "no I'll do it, human interaction is the least if my worries right now." I say,

I exit the car and walk over to the pawn shop, once I open the door I am once again hit with a mixture of strange smells, I walk over to the counter and wait for the woman to walk over to me,

"Hey, your Jeff's friend aren't you?" She asks, "yes, nice to meet you, I'm...Sam." I introduce, I feel odd saying my real name, it feels like seeing an old friend, it should feel natural but it's just awkward, "nice to meet you, I'm Jamey, I like your mask." She says,

"Thanks, I'm here to sell these." I say holding up the box, "nice open it up and I'll see what I can give you." She says, I put my hands on the box and try to open it only to find out it's locked, I look at the front of the box and find a keyhole, "shit." I say, "what's wrong?" Jamey asks, "I forgot the key." I say,

"Hey no prob, I won't be able to buy the box for much anyway, so let's just break the lock." She says, she reaches behind the counter and pulls out a Phillips head screwdriver, "place that in the lock and give it a good smack." She says,

I put the screwdriver into the lock and smack the end I'm holding with the palm of my hand, we hear a loud metallic snap, I try to open the box and it opens without effort, inside the box is silver necklaces, bracelets, and rings, some have jewels in them while others don't,

"Nice, I'll look these over and get back to ya." She says, Jamey takes the box and starts looking over the jewelry, after a while a man came in and stood behind me, he made me nervous and anxious at the same time, but it wasn't much longer when Jamey came back with the box,

"Alright, I can give you two fifty for everything." She says, I was hoping to get a little more, so I could get a few extra clothes for me and Sasha, "could you go up twenty five more?" I ask, "yeah I can, but why don't we cut a deal?" She asks, "what kind?" I ask, "well if you let me see under that mask, I'll give you three fifty." She says,

As tempting as the offer is, "sorry, I'll take the two seventy five." I say, "oh well, your loss." She says, she opens the register and pulls out my money, she hands it to me and I pocket it without counting it, if Jeff trusts her them so will I, "come back soon big boy." She flirts, I'm really glad she can't see me blush,

I wasn't even to the door when I hear something slam onto the counter and the man scream "what the fuck is this!?" I turn around and see the man pissed with a gun on the counter, "why not scream a little louder I don't think the other store heard you." Jamey spits,

"Look here bitch, you sold me a piece of shit, it doesn't work for shit." The man argues, I slowly make my way closer and see the gun, its a glock, I walk over to the man and put my hand on the desk, "excuse me." I say,

"What do you want freak?" He says, I start feeling angery but I keep my composure, "well I WANT to break your goddamn nose, but I'm polite enough to not do it." I say, the man looks at me angrier, "quit your glaring your not scaring anyone." I say, I turn to Jamey, "I can look at this for you, that way you don't get ripped off by someone who most likely murdered someone." I offer,

Jamey laughs and pushes the gun towards me, I immediately go about takeing the gun apart, it takes me a while but I eventually find the problem, "the chamber has gunk in it, just clean it out." I say, I put the gun back to get her and hand it back to the man, "next time, check what's wrong instead of just walking back to the store and throwing a bitch fit." I say,

I walk back to the car and enter the passenger side, "what took so long?" Jeff asks, "someone caused a scene so I helped clear it up." I say, Jeff shrugs and starts the car, we drive out of the parking lot of the pawn shop and drive towards the highway.

We drive for a while until we find a thrift store, Jeff enters the parking lot and Parks, we all get out and enter the store, "I'll see if they have a map, you two go get some extra clothes." Jeff says I nod and Sasha and I walk to the clothes section,

After a long while we find at least four pairs of pants, skirts, and shirts, it took forever to find clothes that not only fit but that can cover my whole torso, we walk back to the register and see Jeff talking to the cashier, we pay for the clothes and end up paying about, one hundred thirty dollars,

After checking the map my heart sinks at the distance we are from here to my home town, we are located in the northwest part of orgean, while my home town is in the South of Idaho,

As we drive towards the highway I look into the rearview mirror and see Sasha looking out the window smiling, "hey Sasha, can you tell me how you know jack, I know you said he's your dad, but the last time I saw Jack was four years ago, and you look twelve." I say,

"Well he and mommy abopted me because mommy couldn't have kids, I don't know what they meant but I'm glad they adopted me." Sasha says, I wonder what they ment too, I guess I'll have to ask when we get their.

We drive for a few hours just playing road games and talking, it wasn't very eventful unless you count the one time I sneezed while playing eye spy, it got all over the inside of my mask and I spent two full minutes cleaning it,

We drive until the sun starts going down, Jeff turns off the highway and into a forest road, he Continues until we see a motel in a clearing, "I bet they get GREAT business." I joke, Jeff laughs and I turn around to see Sasha sleeping in the back seat, I get out and move the seat to reach into the back seats and grab Sasha,

I hold Sasha in my arms and we walk into the office of the motel, we see a young brown haired man sitting at the counter reading a gaming magazine, all I can see is his white button up shirt, he looks up and closes the magazine and smiles at us, "welcome, we have three rooms available, one two bed, and one single bed, but it's seven dollars a night either way." The man says,

"The two bed." Jeff says, and hands the man a five and two ones, he hands Jeff a key and we leave the office, we walk around the doors until we come to our room, number fifty three, we walk into the room,

The room has two bads on the left wall, a TV in front of both of them on the right wall, a kitchen in the back right of the room, a door leading to I presume the bathroom, and a couch next to the front door,

I walk over to one of the beds, I pull the covers back and lay Sasha down and cover her up,

"Go on and sleep, there's a convenience store not far from here, I'll go grab some food and wake you when I get back." Jeff says, I nod and lay down on the couch and close my eyes, I hear Jeff sigh and the front door close,

I have a dream that I'm with Jeff and were walking through the woods at dawn, I look over at Jeff and see him smile, I look between us and I see our hands intertwined with each other, we stop in a clearing and look out to a beautiful sunset, I turn to Jeff and see that he is blushing, I use my other hand and place it on his cheek, he turns to look at me and his eyes glisen in the sun light, I lean in close to Jeff and he leans close to me,

I am woken up by someone shaking me, I slowly open my eyes to see Jeff standing over me with his hand on my shoulder, "morning sleeping beauty." He says, "I'm more like the beast." I joke, "so you kidnapped a girl and gave her stalkholm syndrome?" Jeff asks, "...shut up." I say, Jeff laughs and walks to the kitchen,

I get up and walk into the kitchen with him, he hands me a bag and I look in it to see ingredients for chicken Alfredo, HELL YEAH, "Jeff, you keep making me happy and I might just kiss you." I joke, I quickly feel my face heat up as I remember my dream, that was a bad joke, "well It doesn't take much to please you so pucker up big guy." Jeff jokes back,

I can feel my face get even hotter and I'm afraid I might burn myself further, we begin preparing the food and we hear shuffling and a groan while Jeff is staring the pot, I look into the bedroom and see Sasha raise up and wipe her eye, I walk over to her and gently Pat her head,

"Hey kiddo, you hungry?" I ask, she nod and starts to stand up, I wall with her and we look into the cabinet's to find plates, we get our food and sit in the bedroom watching TV, we are all laughing and smiling, by the time we are all full,

"I bought some containers we can keep.the leftovers in." Jeff says, I nod and stand up and walk into the kitchen with Jeff following, I look into the plastic bag and find the small containers, I hand them to Jeff and her begins to fill the containers,

I watch him for a while and I feel my heart tug again and my face heats up, I look back into the bedroom and see Sasha sleeping once again, I walk over to Jeff as he finishes putting the lid on the last containers, I wrap my arms around his torso and hug him, Jeff has gone still and place my head on top of his,

"Thank you...for everything." I say, "what do you mean?" He asks, "you've helped me with so much, you helped me when I saw Angela and I started panicing, you helped me deal with her and Mike, and your helping me with this." I say, I hug Jeff even tighter and place my face beside his, "I'm grateful for all you've done." I say,

Jeff places his hand on my cheek but doesn't say anything, "that's why...I'm not afraid to show my face around you, and why I'm happy you call me by my real name." I say, I feel Jeff turn his head towards me, I feel something against my cheek and I look over to see Jeff with his eyes closed, so close to me I can't see his nose down,

Jeff moves away with a quiet wet sound, he...he...kissed...me, I feel.my face heat up again and I think Jeff sees it because he's smiling again, "thank you...for trusting me." Jeff says, I hug him tighter and bury my face in his neck to hide my blush,

I don't know how long we stood there, bitnit was a while, once we moved apart I led Jed to the empty bed and had him sit down, I remove my jacket and maske and put them at the foot of the couch, Jeff takes off his boots and shirt and lays down, I can see Jeff is very skinny but he still has some muscle on him,

I lay down on the couch and can't help but fall asleep thinking about Jeff and the kiss he gave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Feed the beast your comments,
> 
> Til next time boyos


End file.
